Mobile terminals such as smart phones, etc. are being developed with the increased capabilities for providing various services and functionalities which are user-friendly. Among the capabilities, the mobile terminal may include a contactless module/interface and a removable storage device such as a smart card (e.g., a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card or USIM (Universal Subscriber Identity Module) card) therein, which can be read contactless by a contactless reader. For instance, the smart card may store therein transportation fares and passes, which can be read by metro or train gateways. The smart cards generally use a UICC platform that supports telecommunication applications.
However, the contactless module residing in the mobile terminal according to the related art has a single antenna designated for the contactless communication. Due to this configuration and the location of the antenna, sometimes the contactless communication between the contactless module of the mobile terminal and an external device such as a contactless reader/module may have problems or may not be reliable. This is not desirable and causes inconvenience to the users/operators of the mobile terminal and external device.